My Best Buddy and me
by Luke Torch
Summary: The Nations and Ninja are best friends hence the title
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: America and Kai

"So do you want to go to the arcade?" asked America.

"Are you sure you can beat me?" said Kai.

"I smell a race."

"You're on!" Kai said as they started racing as they ran past Italy and Jay.

"Are you sure you can beat me after eating 20 burgers and 50 shakes?"

"Oh look now I'm ahead."

"Not for long fatty."

America stopped and punched Kai in the face.

**A/N sorry it was really short but look on the bright side there are a lot of countries like next is Nya and China. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nya and China

Nya's pov

"Okay let's get this competition over with I have scones in the oven." said Britain. "First cooking."

"I have made some honey filled scones" I said.

"I have made some Chinese tasty treats. said China.

"Judges?" said Britain.

"Nya". said Pythor.

"China! said Italy

"Nya." Jay said dreamily.

"Next fighting." said Britain.

_Kong!_

"And China wins."

"Now the next test you must make scones like Britain's." said Pythor. "Now that we have had tasted the scones the winner is …. Nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Germany and Cole

"I bet I could lift more weights than you." said Germany.

"I can lift 70 pounds each side with Nya and Jay holding a turkey and another weight." said Cole.

"I can holdup a tank while wearing a tutu."

"How about we do both."

"You read my mind."

**A/N next is Jay and Italy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jay and Italy

"Jay let's make the biggest batch of pasta for everybody". said Italy.

"I like the way you think." said Jay

"I'll get the tomatoes from Spain and

Edna."

"I'll get the meatballs from Cole and Germany."

"I'll get the water from Kai and America."

"And I'll get the pasta from Romano and Ed."

"Break!"

When they were finished….

"That's a rot of pasta." said Japan.

**A/N next is Zane and Japan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zane and Japan

"Ret's Spar." said Japan.

"I agree." said Zane.

Zane threw his shurikens but Japan deflected them with his katana.

"You seem a rittre rusty."

"I beg to differ. ICE!" shouted Zane as he froze Japan.

**A/N next is Spain, Ed, Romano, and Edna.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Romano, Spain, Ed, Edna

There are tomatoes in my pasta!

And tomatoes in my pizza!

My charming red tesoro, how I love tomatoes!

But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!

My brother eats them and just gets more and more macho!

What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!

"AAAH! IT'S FRANCE! PROTECT ME, GOD_ beep beep_!"

"Don't leave me alone with that sonava beep..."

I'll give you another one!

I'll give you a beautiful one!

Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! Amore!

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

Ci vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!

"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, beep..."

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

Red on the top and green on the bottom, tomato-mato-mato! Hmph!

Spain brought some!

He brought some from America!

My country's national tesoro, how I love tomatoes!

But This isn't just for reciting words of love

The wine glass in his hand is always twinkling and twinkling

And when I was an adorable kid back-when I was ignored, that dick!

"AAAAAAAAAH! God beep IT! I'm always the one being targetted!"

"Spain, you beep, come rescue me already...!"

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!

I'm South Italy!

I may not be useful with chores

And brother may be better with art and trade

And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird...

But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

(Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, OOH! TOMATO!

(Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)

Uno! Due! Tre! Dai!

I'll give you another one!

I'll give you a beautiful one!

Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!Amore!

Buono tomato, buono!

Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

Ci vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!

**A/N the reason there's no cursing because I'm morman. That's right I used music next is Britain and Pythor**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Britain and Pythor

"You know those blobby alien costumes you have?" said Pythor.

"Yes." said Britain.

"Maybe we could trick them into liking your scones!"

"That's a brilliant idea!"

After they got on the ship.

"Wow these scones are delicious, Try some." said Britain in his blobby alien costume.

"…DIE!" shouted the blobby alien.

"Waaaaaah! They shouted as they were attacked.

**A/N Next is um…. ah! Luke and Russia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Luke and Russia

"Marry me! Marry me! Marry Me!" said Belarus.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" Russia and I shouted.

"Russia we may have a few seconds to live but _whisper whisper."_ I said.

"That might work."

_crash!_

"Big brother the door separating us is-"

_konk!_

"Yay!" Russia and I cheered.

"Mm." Belarus moaned.

"Aah!"

**A/N next is Everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Everyone

**Before you read the following realize that** **everyone is with there "Buddies."**

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy and Jay: Sore sore sore!

Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia and Luke: Sore Soviet!

China and Nya: Aiya! Aiya!

Italy and Jay: Sore sore! Italy and Jay: With a handshake, buon giorno

Japan and Zane: From Japan, konnichiwa

Germany and Cole: With ranks aligned, Guten Tag

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Italy and Jay: Becomes a round circle

Germany and Cole: Becomes a flower

All: World Ondo, let's dance

Italy and Jay: O sole!

France: England just loves sarcasm

England and Pythor: He is too proud of himself, after all!

America and Kai: Hey, stop fighting

Russia and Luke: Vodkaaa! Together

China and Nya: Why not open the bottle! Shanghai!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ America and Kai: Becomes a round circle

Japan and Zane: Becomes a flower

All: World Ondo, let's dance

Italy and Jay: Sole!

America and Kai: One, two!

Japan and Zane: Ichi, ni!

China and Nya: Yi, er!

Russia and Luke: Soviet!

England and Pythor: One, two! Germany and Cole: Eins, zwei!

France: Un, deux! (x2)

Germany and Cole: Let's go! German spirit with eins, zwei, drei!

Japan and Zane: Pound the taiko with a man's spirit

Italy and Jay: With a white flag, we'll never win

Germany & Japan: Courage! Squeeze it!

Italy and Jay: Let's fight Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi - sore! Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

England and Pythor: Becomes a round circle

France: Becomes a flower

All: World Ondo, let's dance

America and Kai: Yes, sir! Yes, sir!I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!"

England and Pythor: Ghost occult Russia and Luke: Is frightening France: I won't forgive such a leader

England and Pythor: Scones and one shot

China and Nya: Yaaa, China

England and Pythor: Oh, finally!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

China and Nya: Becomes a round circle

Russia and Luke: Becomes a flower

All: World Ondo, let's dance

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy and Jay: Sore sore sore!

Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia and Luke: Sore Soviet!

China and Nya: Aiya! Aiya!

All: Wa~


End file.
